Stay Together Itsumo
by Naoki Itsuki
Summary: Tohru is gone..forever.Will the Sohmas ever forget her?Can they ever forgive the murderer,their very own leader?Yuki and Kyo are devastated,and Hatori could only think of one solution..-completed-
1. Gone

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse because of what happened...... "

Chapter 1 - Gone

"W-w-what h-happened??" Kyo asked, trembled at what he saw.

"...." Hatori,Shigure and Ayame kept quiet. They just couldn't say anything.

Her body lay lifeless in the middle of the dimly-lighted room. Blood was splattered on the walls and the floor. The girl too was covered with her own blood. Her eyes was wide opened, as if pleading for help... but no one came.

A knife was still on her throat, the cursed knife which belonged to the cursed leader of the Sohmas.

"...."Hatori said nothing, for he too was shocked.

"Shigure,Ayame,Hatori,answer me,dammit!!" Kyo demanded.

Yuki was not too sure of what he saw...is it really her?..or was it someone else...no..that is her..There's no mistake about it..

The ribbon which Yuki gave to her on White Day...yes..that's the ribbon she wore before she left that morning.

"I-i-it c-c-couldn't be..." He took step back,not wanting to believe it anymore.

"No...N-no...that's not..."Kagura couldn't hold back her tears. It flowed non-stop.

"T-Tohru...."Haru muttered. "What....S-sensei?...Naze???" He was holding himself back from turning 'Black', as that would only make things worse.

"I-I don't know..T-T.."Shigure was not his usual,calm self anymore. But so do Ayame and Hatori. They were holding back..they tried to stop Akito...but he ..he was not his usual weak state either..strange..

"Kesou! Akito, you damn beast!" Kyo glared at him, heart raging with fire of anger.

Yuki was still unstable. Haru moved toward Akito.

"You..dare cursed me..I saved you and this is what I get.."Akito said. His once beautiful kimono was stained, with Tohru's pure blood.

"Silence.."Hatori tried to keep things steady.

"You..."Akito looked at him.

"Don't tell this to Momiji,Kisa and Hiro.." Shigure said, eyes still on the poor girl's corpse.

"No..they mustn't know.."Ayame said, drying up his tears.

Bam!

"Kesou!" Kyo's anger is still raging.

"Kyo.."Kagura looked at her beloved. She want to calm him down but she couldn't even calm herself. Her tears kept flowing, for at this point of time that they need Tohru the most...but that girl...

"Why...no..we must not let Akito go unpunished..."Yuki finally said,anger took over his heart.

"Yuki,stay calm..if he get caught,the Sohmas clan will be in total choas.."Shigure said.

"But you saw it you dammit..and you still-..........kesou!!" Kyo turned away.

"I'm your leader,why should I get caught..ne..Shigure,Ayame,Hatori,you will...protect me..ne.." Akito said,but his words are unsure..and so do his trust for his members.

"Cis..."Haru continued to glare at him.Then turned towards his seniors,"I don't agree on leting him go..He just.."He looked again,at the lifeless body.

"Haru,go out and see if the kids are here.Remember,they must not know this at all.If they are coming here,don't let them in.Kyo,you stay here lest your mouth shoots off.."Hatori suggested.

"Kesou!!Even at a time like this you still talk like as if nothing happened..."Kyo's voice began to tremble again.

Kagura managed to walk towards him and held his hand,giving him support. Kyo did not pull back,instead he let her to give him warmth. But,no..it's not the same as Tohru's warmthness.

"Yuki,you will follow Haru.The kids will not suspect a thing,if you are there,"Shigure said.

Yuki looked at her again,suddenly regret not stopping her from going to visit Hatori...because he didn't know that instead of visiting Hatori,she walked straight into her own Death....

"Wakarimasu...." He and haru went out.

"Akito..you need to rest.." Hatori punched him,knocking him out.

"'Tori?"Ayame looked at him.

"I can't go out looking like this.."He replied.

"N-now what..huh...Tohru.."Kyo's tears finally came.

"We must give her a proper burial.It will be at the top of the hill,where she will be free and peaceful.."Hatori said."But remember,do not tell anyone,including her family.."

"I say we're the only family she had.."Shigure said.

"No..the electric girl will find out...she will.."Kyo muttered.

"Kyo..I said calm down.."Shigure said.

"Kesou..."

Hatori looked at Tohru,in his heart,he promised he will pray for her everyday..."Lets...arrange this first.."

"I will...make her the most beautiful gown ever....Wait for me,Tohru.."Ayame staggered out of the room,rushed towards his shop.

Outside...

"Yuki!Haru!..Ah...where's Tohru? We came because we want to see her!" Momiji exclaimed.

"She's not here.."Yuki said."She's..."

"She's visiting her aunt far away..she won't come back till later.."Haru cut through.

' Nice..excuse..' Yuki thought as he glared Haru.

"But she brought you guys something...c'mon!" Haru led the way.

But as Akito's house was in view, Momiji stopped.

"Momiji?" Yuki looked at him.

Momiji clenched his fist.

"My heart...its as if..no..something must have happened to Tohru!"

Yuki bent down,so that he is face to face with Momiji.

"Momiji, it's just that I don't feel well..maybe you too ,let's go..Tohru will be upset if you didn't want to see her gifts..."

Momiji felt uneasy still but as Yuki smiled,he just got to trust him.

He nodded.

"Big Sis' gifts is waiting for us,Momiji.."Kisa smiled.

That evening at the hilltop...

Yuki,Kyo,Hatori,Shigure,Ayame,Kagura was the only people who were at Tohru's funeral.It was a very peaceful one.

"This place..will be safe..for her.." Ayame said.

"I still...can't..."Yuki muttered.

"......."Hatori looked at them.'Is there any way I can protect them?But..is there a way..for me to calm myself down too?'

"Yuki,Kyo,please.."Shigure sighed,a heavy,sad and guilty sigh.

"Don't....get..no...."Kyo shooked his head.

"Kyo..."Kagura was reaching out for his hand.

"Kesou..I told you dorks to get away frm me!!!!" Kyo ran towards and into the forest.

Yuki walked away too...

"Those two..."

"Hm..."

The next day in school....

"Kyo Sohma..!!Kyo Sohma.."The teacher called.

"What dammit!.."

Bam..!

Yuki sighed,"Mdm,I apologised for my cousin's behaviour..he..he's just..not well.."

"....kesou..."Kyo cursed softly.'Great..now I'm safe...by a stupid rodent....cis'

"Hhm..ok..I accept..but..still..stand outside!..."The homeroom teacher pointed outside.

"..cis..."Kyo went out.

"Where's Tohru Honda..its not normal not to have her in class...."The teacher asked.

"........"Kyo looked down.

"....."Yuki looked sideways.

"Something...is missing.,...something very important to me is missing..."Hanajima said,while placing her hands on her chest.

"That sound strange..but I could feel it too..like something from my heart...is gone..."Uo agreed.

Having heard that,Yuki kept quiet,holding back his tears...............

After school outside class....

"You two....wait.."Uo stopped Yuki and Kyo from leaving the room.There were only four of them in the classroom.

"Hm?.."

"Where's Tohru?You guyz must have seen her....since u guys stayed with her..."Uo asked.Hana observed them.

"......"Both the guys looked sideways.

"Yuki,Kyo,if you don't tell me.."Hana spoke up.

"Kesou..then what?..you're gonna kill us??...cursed us??...ceh.."Kyo left the room.

"Tohru..is fine.."Yuki walked away.

"...Hana?"Uo looked at her.

"...No..That's strange..their hearts does not seem to rhyme with what they're saying..."Hana replied.

"Hm...It was also very strange to see Yuki protecting Kyo.."Uo said.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Revenge1

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...... - -;

Chapter 2 - Revenge(1)

"...Hana?"Uo looked at her.

"...No..That's strange..their hearts does not seem to rhyme with what they're saying..."Hana replied.

"Hm...It was also very strange to see Yuki protecting Kyo.."Uo said.

As Kyo and Yuki walked home together (home as in going back to the Estate. Shigure has returned there too), both of their thoughts were filled with.....

Kyo's thoughts

'Damn..damn..I don't believe this..why?..Akito..he'll pay..to hell with him being our leader..I'm not part of the zodiac..Tohru ma--...'

He clenched his fists, trying to hold my anger. ' I..won't let him live..never...'

'I can't , and won't believe still, I must at least find some peace. Maybe,I should visit Tohru today.'

Yuki's thoughts

'....Tohru..will I ever see her again today?..Maybe its all a joke..It must be..'He sighed. 'I am so useless,why should I shiver at the sight of Akito,that bastard..' Yuki looked over at Kyo, who looked rather quite distracted.' The dumb cat must be thinking the same thing...maybe we should...'

end of both thoughts

Yuki stopped and turned to Kyo,"Hey.."

Kyo stopped too,and glared at Yuki,"Oh..now I have a new nickname,eh??"

"Kyo.."

"...hm.."

"Let's...visit her today..."

Kyo loosened his fists and nodded.

Indeed, both are thinking the same thing. They bought some tulips for Tohru.She always love flowers. So they had decided, everytime they visit her, they must buy her flowers.

At the estate....

"Yuki and Kyo are the ones most affected. I began..to doubt that they are feeling rather okay with everything,"Shigure said.

"I will not say that we are not feeling fine either.."Hatori replied.

"Ah..how am I going to face my younger brother...??..He hates me to the core now, that was because I couldn't..no..didn't stop him from touching our princess..our pure,beautiful princess.."Ayame sighed." I'm soooooo hateful..now..And I just realised,this must be what Yuki felt when Akito abused him...."

Hatori looked at his friend,"Ayame, we must not let our guard down.Akito...has several other intentions..on your younger brother now that Tohru's gone.."

"Tohru..ah yes,she's more like an advisor to Yuki and Kyo rather than they become her bodyguards..."Shigure smiled, then he sighed."Still...we saw what happened.."

"I should have known she's coming here..."Hatori looked at his hands."I should have sensed it.."

"I should have stopped her..She told me she was visiting you but....I didn't know that she wants to see Akito..I mean,what is she doing there!?" Shigure raised his voice.

Ayame stood up,"I'm going back to my shop."He left,leaving the two guys wondering,why...why's Ayame face looks so different...They then began to get worried...

Ayame walked slowly towards his shop.

'Tohru..I am still creating that gown for you to wear on your wedding day...Well,you may be still too young, but you have made me realised how much I needed you..'

Ayame sighed.'Yuki are so stupid..now he won't be able to tell his feelings for her..'

He stopped,and looked up.'It seems,memories of you are so hard to be forgotten..even after you're to the dress I misplaced two years ago..I even forgot its color..'

He smiled,then walked quickly towards the shop,where Mine is waiting.

At Tohru's 'house'..

"Hey Yuki.."

"What?"

"I..want revenge.."

"Well,I'll be more than happy..to let you go kill yourself.."

"What the-!??!I'm serious damn rodent!!"

"Kyo,Akito has become strong..And revenging Tohru,you don't want to end up like her.."

"Are you insulting her!??"

"Haiz..cats are so dumb..Listen..Tohru,in fact all of us know, that Akito is weak,let alone stabbed her four times.Tohru can push him away,and run!"

Kyo understood immediately.

"You mean,Akito may have taken something..."

Yuki nodded."I want to avenge her..and we have to do it right..Kyo..We must...work...together.."

Kyo stared at him.."I agree..but do you have to sound so regretful...???..."

Yuki sighed,"I am...."

Then both looked at Tohru's picture that was on the tombstone.

"Tohru.."

-End Of Chapter 2-


	3. Revenge2

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened......

Chapter 3 - Revenge(2)

...Then both looked at Tohru's picture that was on the tombstone.

"Tohru.."

Tohru...left on Sunday,Spring. For that whole week in school, Yuki and Kyo had ran out of excuses. Worst, their hearts are set on revenge. They had plan for it..but one question left unanswered: What was Tohru doing in Akito's room? They had wanted to go to his room to investigate..but hell no..

Hana is getting strong,that hatred and sad vibes, coming from the two of them. Uo is getting tired because Kyo kept ignoring her 'curses'.

It was Friday,the day the two decided to ask Yuki and Kyo once and for all.If they didn't answer,Uo had got her weapon,that long metal pole,to beat the hell out of them...just to get some answers.

The school bell rang.Slowly, the classmates went out.Hana and Uo stopped Yuki and Kyo from going out.

Uo waved her weapon in front of them,"Wanna live?"

"Kesou.."Kyo glared at her.

"I take that as a 'no'.."Uo smiled.

"What do you want?"Yuki asked.

"I'm not letting you go until I get some answers.I called Tohru's grandfather last night..."Hana said.

Yuki and Kyo stared at her.

"He said she's not there,so I assumed she's still with you..."Hana continued."I must make my assumption correct..for we are very worried...no one knows..where our dear Tohru has gone too....."

Uo glared at he two boys,"I'm telling you..We went to your house on Thursday,but no one's in..What the hell is going on!? Where in the world is Tohru?!?!"

Bam!

Uo hit her weapon on the table.

Hana is getting furious.

They both are Tohru's best friend,and they had the right to know.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.Its for the best...they must know..after all,the two of them were Tohru's closest friends.

"I...will show you...where she is.."Yuki said,then turned towards the door."Kyo,you get the flowers."

Kyo nodded and left first.

"Ladies.."Yuki looked at them.

Hana and Uo nodded.

Uo's thoughts

'Flowers!?!This better not be Tohru-in-hospital....!!'

Hana's thoughts

'Yuki's eyes...is full of..remorse..and Kyo's heart..something's not right..Tohru...'

The four of them had reached the place.

Hana felt it..She sensed it...Tohru...

Uo's eyes widened,"Wh-What is this?!A joke?!? "She grabbed Kyo by his collar."What is THIS!!?!?"

Kyo pushed her away,"You want answers?Well this is YOUR answer!!"

Yuki sighed,"Hana,Uo..listen.."

Slowly,he told them what happened.

"...I don't want to...believe it either..but.."Yuki looked at their faces.

"N-no...TOHRU!"Uo cried.

Hana cried too,touching the tombstone.

Uo wiped away her tears,"Akito did this right?Okay..we want to join in too!"

Hana nodded.

"No..we don't want to implicate you,"Kyo said."Tohru..wouldn't want to lose her bestfriends..to the hands who killed her.."

Hana and Uo looked at him.

"Kyo's right.You must not.."Yuki stopped.Kyo looked at the girls.

"No!I will go!"Uo put up a fist.

"I must see that this is a peaceful end for Tohru,"Hana said.

Yuki and Kyo knew,it is difficult to stop them.So,the group has just gotten larger....

The group had decided to ask the 3 adults,what really had happened. Yuki,Kyo,Kaugura and Haru only went to the scene when Hatori called them.

Shigure,Hatori and Ayame.....what did they see?..

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Revenge3

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened......

Chapter 4 - Revenge(3)

"No!I will go!"Uo put up a fist.

"I must see that this is a peaceful end for Tohru,"Hana said.

Yuki and Kyo knew,it is difficult to stop them.So,the group has just gotten larger....

In the estate..

"Momiji, have you seen Big Sis in your papa's building?"Kisa asked.

"Iie..I missed her tho'..maybe she's sick..but.."Momiji looked,at the distance, Shigure and Hatori had just came out of Akito's room."If Shiggy,Yuki and Kyo is living here,where is Tohru?"

"Haiz..She's gone for quite a long time.."Hiro said.

"Hhehe..you missed her,Hiro?"Kisa smiled.

Hiro looked away,blushed.

Momiji laughed.

Haru looked at the three from the distance,"Sensei.."

"Akito..he's getting strange..he's getting strong..instead of getting weaker.."Shigure said.

"Isn't that supposed to be good?"Haru asked.

"Good?He just killed someone,Haru.But it is unusual,for Akito to grow stronger in one day....."Hatori remembered that the day before he killed her,he did checked on him.Akito's condition was the same as usual.But now..just now,when he checked him again..his sickness seemed to fade away....what happened?

Yuki and Kyo,along with Hana and Uo,went to the Sohmas Estate that Saturday.

They went straight to Hatori's house.He had called for them. Ayame and Shigure were there too. Kagura as well.

Shigure stood up.."Yuki..Kyo..Why...Tohru's lovely fr-.."

"They knew already.."Yuki said,sitting on the sofa beside Hatori."What did you call us for?"

Shigure blinked,"Hm.."

Ayame looked at his brother.'Those eyes..'

Haru then entered,he looked around to see no one's following him,then closed the door.

Somewhere corner.....

"Momiji,are you sure?"Kisa's worried.

"Shh...Momiji wants to know what happened.."He,Kisa and Hiro went slowly and quietly hid below Hatori's window.

"Hatori?Well?"Kyo asked.

"Hm...I want to talk about Akito."

The other people in the room looked surprised.

"Akito?"Momiji whispered.

"Yes,Akito..He seemed to get stronger,day by day.I did not give him any pills to make him what he is today.Strangely,I didn't find anything unusual in his room either. Akito wants to see us tomorrow. Kyo..you too are invited.."Hatori looked at him.Kyo smirked,"Pathetic.."

"Hatori,why?"Kagura asked.

"Its about....Tohru.."He said.

Momiji's eyes widened.Kisa smiled.Hiro strained his ears.

"...he wants to tell us how Tohru got here and why he killed her..."

Momiji's eyes stay widened,but with shockness.Kisa's smile gone,and her face was filled with grief.Hiro clenched his chest.

'What!?Tohru is...'

Momiji burst,"Hatori!Why didn't you tell me?!?"

The adults in the room stood up,and looked at the window.There stood three kids,crying.

"Momiji..Kisa..Hiro.."Ayame walked towards them."Its not what you think...we're just.."

"Stay away!"Momiji ran,far from lies.

Hiro was hugging Kisa,"I don't want to listen either..."He brought her away.

Haru went after Momiji.

Kagura was trying to comfort Hiro and Kisa.They went to the park which is in the Estate.

"Haiz..this is getting worst.."Shigure sighed.

"Tell me about it.."Uo said.

"So,tomorrow it is.We'll be there.."Hana said.

"Hm?But.."Shigure looked at them.

"Let them.If Akito asked,tell its me.."Yuki stood up."I'm not listening to any excuses because tomorrow's the day..."

Hatori,Shigure and Ayame looked at him.Hana and Uo nodded.Kyo smiled,"Alright.."

"Hey Hana,we're going to meet the murderer,you're gonna just kill him or what?"Uo asked.

Before Hana could answer,Hatori spoke,"Do not cause any distruptions."

Uo and Hana glared at him.Kyo looked away.Yuki nodded,"Its better if you two don't do anything..."

Uo cursed,"Kesou.."

Kagura,who just came back(she broughtHiro and Kisa back to their rooms),sniffed,"Tomorrow's the day then...the day the light will shine.."

"What are you talking about?The darkness in this estate will not shine!"

Hatori sighed.

Shigure shrugged.

Ayame stared at his brother,who just spoke those words.

Yes..tomorrow,everyone will know how Tohru died..

-End Of Chapter 4-


	5. Truth

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...... "

Chapter 5 - Truth

"What the freak are you talking about?The darkness in this estate will not shine!"

Hatori sighed.

Shigure shrugged.

Ayame stared at his brother,who just spoke those words.

Yes..tomorrow,everyone will know how Tohru died..

Kyo,Yuki,Kagura,Shigure,Hatori,Ayame,Haru,Uo,Hana and Momiji sat at the hall,where usually happy events happened,such as New Year's party..but that day,that hall is unusually dark,crept with eerie presence.

Kisa and Hiro could not attend it,as they are too distraught.

"Momiji,you can go home and rest.This is.."Haru stopped.

Momiji's face is not that happy-go-lucky anymore,it's ...

"If you want him to go home,then why don't you go home yourself.."Kyo spoke up for Momiji.

Haru glared at him for while,then looked away,"I didn't ask you.."

Hatori was wearing a short-sleeved shirt this time,showing his left arm,bandanged.

"Hana,Uo,remember,Akito is not a simpleton.."Yuki warned.

"Ah..if he can kill someone weak,obviously the fool is not a simpleton jerk..cis.."Uo said.

Hana clenched her fist,"I can feel it..the evil vibe..he's here.."

The door opened.In came Akito,all strong and mighty.

He looked different.Not that weak usual self,but that..no..his evil vibe disturbed Hana's thinking.

"Hi..my fellow minions.."He then saw Uo and Hana."You are..."

"Your enemies.."Uo said."Tohru's avengers.."

"I see..interesting,the pathetic weed have..friends..I forgot.."Akito smiled,as he sat at the chair,where leaders sat.

"Akito,tell us all..what happened in that room?"Hatori asked.

"Strange..you three saw it ne?"Akito smiled.

"Then tell us!!What is SHE doing in YOUR room,kesou!?!"Kyo demanded.

Akito looked at him,"If you can't contain that anger of yours,cat,then I won't say a thing.."

Kyo glared at him,"Kesou..."

"Tell the truth,Akito,why did you ask her to come?"Yuki asked.

"Hehe..Me?I asked her to come?When..?"Akito said."Well,I will tell you..."

The members and friends sat,listen attentively.

"She,that pathetic weed,came knocking at my door.Ah,I thought it was Hatori,wanting to check up on me again..I told him to come in but what stood before me was that girl.."

"Kesou...she have a name..TOHRU!"Kyo couldn't stand it.

"Kyo.."Yuki stared at him.

Kyo clenched his fist.

Akito smiled.

"I asked her,that Tohru,what was she doing...She just smiled there,looking ever more pathetic,and replied that she wants to see me. I was quite surprised then,but,I hate her,so,anger took over my heart.She said she wanted to make me happy,wanted to see me smile.Ceh,what a stupid girl.When she turned around to put her lunch box on the table,I...I..."

Akito's hands began to tremble.

"I began to feel uneasy...After she left,I began to get worried.."Shigure said.

"Seriously,your perverted senses told you..."Yuki said.

Shigure smiled,and nodded.Then his face turned serious,"I quickly called Hatori.He said he'll go and check.I called Ayame to go to the Estate with me.We both met Hatori in Akito's room.When we reached there,Akito had already stabbed twice on Tohru's back...In his hand,there was a knife.."

"We tried to stop him.He seemed enraged.."Ayame said.He felt for the bruise on his head.

"Haha..you guys helped me to finish the story.."Akito smiled.

"Obviously,she had her back turned to you,putting down the lunch she made for you,bastard!!You-!!"Kyo stood up and ready to beat the hell out of Akito when Haru stopped him.

"You...are beginning to scare them.."

Kyo turned to look at Kagura and Momiji.They are trembling.

Kyo loosened his fists and sat down."Baka..who asked them to come.."

"Hey,you..you killed Tohru.I'm sorry but we're not satisfied with what exactly happen..why the hell Tohru wants to see you,and then get killed...by your pathetic hands.."Uo said.

"And...how did you get strong.."Hana asked.

Everyone looked at Akito..yes how did he get strong..

-End of Chapter 5-

naoya: minna!! arigatou gozaimas for ur reviews!!..yes, my penname is Naoya Itsuki,Juvenile Orion..please don't sue me for infringement rights :D


	6. Truth2

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously..

Chapter 6 - Truth2

The Truth

That Sunday morning....yes,that unfateful day for the girl..

Hatori was on the phone with Tohru.

"Tohru?You want to meet Akito?"

"Yes,can I?"

"...No..That's not good for you.Akito's rather in bad mood this days,its better if you stay away."

"Ah...so that's it..okay..ja ne.."

Hatori put the phone down."She better not come.."

He then made a call,then after that,he only took his bag (full of the doctor's stuff) and went out,going straight to Akito's house.

Back in Shigure's place...

"Ah..I'm going!"Tohru decided.

"Going where?"Yuki asked.

"Hehe..to go shopping..for dinner.."Tohru smiled.

Yuki smiled,seeing that she's wearing the ribbon he gave her on White Day.

"Come back quickly..I'm beginning to get hungry.."Kyo said.

"Baka neko,you just a heavy breakfast.."Yuki said as he walked past Kyo.

"I did not ask you,stupid rodent.."Kyo exclaimed.

"Ma..please,don't fight.I will try to come back as fast as I could.."

Tohru took the lunchbox with her.Shigure noticed it as he came down."Tohru dear,where are you bringing with that box?"

"Shopping.."Tohru smiled,blinked.

Shigure smiled,nodding.Understood that she will be going to the Estate.But..all was too late..5 minutes after she went out,Shigure suddenly remembered.Before he got down that morning,he was on the phone with Hatori.He said Shigure must make sure Tohru must not leave the house.

Shigure sighed,"Damn.."

He called Hatori,then quickly called Ayame,asking him to go to Estate with him.They went to Hatori's house,only to find he's not there.

"Maybe he's still checking on Akito.."Ayame said.

Shigure nodded,getting ever more worried.

'If Hatori's with Akito,then Tohru..where is she?'Shigure wondered.

Both of them quickly rushed to Akito's room....only to find Hatori's on the floor,both his hands covered with blood.

"I couldn't stop him...."He mumbled.

Shigure closed the door.

Ayame helped Hatori up.

Then they saw it....Tohru..blood all over...

"Shi-shigure...."Tohru muttered,still struggling."Ha-ha-h-Hatori,sorry....I-I didn't l-listen.....ha..h-ha...g-gomen.."She tried to breathe..she's struggling to live..trying to crawl towards Hatori..hands reaching out for him..at the same,coughing out blood..

Shigure noticed the knife in Akito's hand..he's also covered with blood.

"Akito,what did you do?"He approached Akito,alarmed that Akito might hurt him too...

He grabbed hold of Akito's arms,pulling him back.

Akito fought back.He managed to pushed Shigure away who fell hard on the floor...

"Damn you...Shigure,don't disturb me.."Akito stepped towards Tohru,who was struggling to crawl towards Hatori.

"Tohru,don't move!"Hatori exclaimed.Ayame stood up,rushed towards Akito but he got beaten instead.He landed hard beside Shigure.

"He is strange right.."Ayame stood up.

Shigure stared at Akito."Akito,don't you dare touch her!!"

"Haha..."Akito stepped on Tohru's wound.(as she was stabbed on the back twice.)

"ARGH!"

"Tohru..!"Hatori tried to move but,the wound on his left arm,which was inflicted by Akito earlier,stopped him."Damn..what.."

"Haha..Hatori,you cannot move..you're numb now..you should be..hehe.."

"What..why..ah.."Hatori stared wide eyed at Tohru,who managed to hold Akito's hand,which holds the knife...

"No..Akito..stop it..don't hurt them..If I am the one at fault..then,kill me..don't hurt them.."Tohru said.

"Tohru.."Shigure stood up,but before he could even reach her...

"Shut up,bitch!You curse!"Akito pushed her,and stabbed her on the chest,twice...

"No..."Hatori was shocked.'What...what is..'

"T-Toh.."Shigure stopped.

Ayame's tears started to flow,"TOHRU!"

"Hhahahahha!!"Akito laughed....

Tohru lay lifeless...eyes wide opened....

End

The friends,members except for Hatori,Shigure and Ayame...was staring at Akito,wide-eyed..

"S-She...."Kyo stood up,fists clenched."...died...at...the...b-bastard's hand...no..TOHRU!!!!!"

"Kesou!Sensei!"Haru looked at Shigure."You should've called me when you're going there!!"

"I thought...its not a serious matter.."Shigure looked away.

"Now what huh?!!?"Kyo asked.

Yuki stood up,"Hand him over to the police."

All looked at Yuki...

-End of Chapter 6-

naoya: thanks again for your reviews. Arigatou. (akito's much hated huh)


	7. Decisions

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously..

Chapter 7 - Decisions

"Now what huh?!!?"Kyo asked.

Yuki stood up,"Hand him over to the police."

All looked at Yuki...

"Yuki,take it easy.As I have said,if he is handed over to the police,the Sohma Clan will be in total chaos!"Hatori said.

"Yes,especially the young ones will be affected,"Shigure added.

"Who cares huh!?Now,I have to suffer without her around.I've been..having..I've been having dreams about her every night!"Yuki exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.Its the first time they saw him reacting that way.

"Tohru was the most sweetest person,and she was the first person who accepted me for who I am! Don't you realise it!? I am not letting the murderer live peacefully!" Yuki continued.

"Me..me too.."Kyo muttered. "She taught me something,that everyone has its own strengths and weaknesses. I've been having dreams her too,but it's not some sweet dreams,it's more like nightmares!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki looked at him,"Nightmares?"

His eyes went wide,'Could it be..that Kyo has the same dreams as mine..!'

"Kyo,Yuki,you two went overboard.It could be due to stress..."Hatori tried to take things in hand.

"Haha..I'm going to bed now.Please..let me have some ..peace.."As Akito said that,he smiled at Yuki.He then turned to leave.

"Kesou.."Kyo clenched his fist."I hate him..even more.."

"Kyo.."Yuki called.

"What!?"

"I want to talk to you alone.."

Kyo was surprised,but agreed.Both of them went to the garden behind Hatori's house.

"Those two..I'm beginning to get worried,"Ayame spoke.

"Yes,Kagura?"Shigure looked at Kyo's fiance.

"I know,how he must have felt.."Kagura leave quietly.

"Damn,is there anything I can do for Yuki...?"Haru asked himself.

"Haru,please take Momiji to his room,and don't leave until he's asleep.."Hatori said.

Haru nodded,and carried Momiji,who has been crying non-stop since the meeting started,to his room.

Uo and Hana looked at each other.

"Hana,I couldn't possibly understand any of this.Did we miss a clue?"Uo asked.

"No..and yes.Akito,as they said,is actually a weak person.He killed Tohru,who's weaker than himself.So,I see no difference in his health,"Hana spoke up.

The three other adults looked at her.'She might be right..'

"He's using Tohru to show how powerful he is,and used excuses like 'Tohru's a curse to them'..How pathetic..can your leader go.."Hana glared at the three adults,who shivered.

"Ah,let me send you two to the gate.."Shigure offered.

"Ceh..C'mon Hana.."Uo stood up,and so did Hana.

They both followed Shigure out.

"'Tori,I don't like this. Kisa is back to her quiet self.Momiji too.Hiro has been avoiding visits from his members,"Ayame said.

"Aya,be strong.If not for you,then for the young ones,and your younger brother,"Hatori said,while looking at his bandaged arm.'Tohru,you stopped Akito from attacking me..I wish I could do something..' He then stood up and leave.

"'Tori?"Ayame looked at him with a confused look.Shigure then came back,saw Hatori,and sighed.

"He's doing it..or not.."

Back at the garden...

"What!?You mean we're both been having the same nightmares!?"Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki nodded.

"Dreaming of her dying in Akito's hands shows that Tohru is trying tell us something,"he said.

"But what?"Kyo wondered."Maybe she wants us to do some justice!"

"That's what I meant,dummy..haiz,now I wonder why I want to talk to you about this..."Yuki sighed.

"Oi!"Kyo glared at Yuki,then softened,"Yuki,let's try to do this slowly.The dreams are still too blurry..I see only Tohru's dying face,and Akito's freaky face.."Then as if he remembered something,Kyo spoke up,"Tohru was pointing at something!"

Yuki looked at Kyo,and nodded,"That's what I saw too!"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

Together,they will avenge her death.

Shigure and Ayame were walking towards Ayame's shop....

"'Gure,I will be visiting you again tomorrow. I want to see Yuki,and talk to him,"Ayame said.

Shigure kept quiet,then spoke up,"Tell him not to do anything."

"Hm?"Ayame looked at him.

"That boy..tends to do something beyond our imagination..He might even kill Akito to avenge Tohru.."Shigure said.

Ayame sighed,"Suddenly I was thinking that it might be ME who is going to kill Akito.."

Shigure smiled,"Well..who knows.."

They've reached Ayame's shop...

Hatori's in his room,sitting at his chair,facing the cherry blossom tree.

' What is it? Tohru may be weaker than Akito,but..still..there must be something! Darn..'

He rubbed his temples.

'What is she trying to tell me?'

He too had been dreaming about Tohru,as if she's trying to tell him something.

Hatori reached Akito's room that day right after Akito had stabbed her back once.He tried to stop Akito and take away the knife,but instead,Akito pushed him away,and by either accident or purpose,Akito had inflicted that wound on Hatori's arm.Akito then stabbed Tohru's back again. She was muttering something when that happened..but what is it...

Hatori sighed.' I must go to Akito's room..no matter what..'

-End of Chapter 7-

naoya: thanks again for your reviews.I've read them,and don't worry..akito is not going to die,but he is going to pay the price....i'm not letting anything out now..hehe


	8. Akito

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously.. "

Chapter 8 - Akito

Flashback

Hatori reached Akito's room that day right after Akito had stabbed her back once.He tried to stop Akito and take away the knife,but instead,Akito pushed him away,and by either accident or purpose,Akito had inflicted that wound on Hatori's arm.Akito then stabbed Tohru's back again. She was muttering something when that happened..but what is it...

Hatori sighed.' I must go to Akito's room..no matter what..'

Monday after school...

"Momiji,Kisa and Hiro has been absent from school this days,"Kyo said.

Yuki nodded.

"Those kids are really taking it seriously.Its too much for them.."Uo said.

Yuki nodded.

"I want..to check that guy again..That Akito.."Hana said.

Yuki nodded.

The three looked at him.

"What?"Yuki asked.

The three then shook their heads.

Afternoon at the Estate....

He slowly made his way towards the room,quietly opened the door and closed it after entering.

He looked around,making sure he's alone.

'Good..he's out having his stroll..'

Tip-toeing around the room,searching for what seems to be very important evidence,he opened the drawers,searched under the bed,and looked into every possible corners.

'What am I doing?I won't get my answers if I keep doing this..Rats..'

He stopped,then sat where Tohru had died.And looked at where she was pointing..

Something sparkling,which lies beneath under the three-drawers closet,caught his attention.

As he was about to reach for it,the door opened,and there stood,smiling over him,Akito.

"What's the matter,Yuki? Searching for something?"

Yuki's eyes went wide,body began to tremble,'No..No..'

Akito closed the door.

He slowly approached the shivering rat,who sat there frozen.

"Can't take your eyes of me?"Akito smirked.

'Why!?Why can't I move?!?!' Yuki tried to move yet every step Akito took made Yuki even more frightened.

'Damn..move!!' Yuki told himself.'Move..please..'

Yuki's eyes followed Akito,who now stood over him.

"Hehe.."

'Now!'

Yuki's body began to answer him but it was all too late.Akito grabbed his hair and pulled him down.He turned Yuki around,facing him.

"Yuki..Yuki..Yuki..where are you going?"Akito smiled.

"To..hell with..you.."Yuki muttered.

Akito chuckled,"Really..my boy,you must learn your ways.."He smiled.

'K-kyo..'

"Ahchoo!..Damn!Where did that rat go!?"Kyo,rubbed his nose,then clenched his fist as he walked towards the Estate.'He said he'll meet me at Shigure's but noooo he's not there..Kesou..'

He was approaching the Estate when he realized something,'Maybe he's so impatient to meet his favourite guy and ran off first..damn..'

He stood in front of the entrance,and memories of Tohru lying dead in the pool of blood got him thinking,'But if that stupid idiot see that stupid rodent,he'll be in for some trouble..'

Kyo rushed towards Akito's room,opened the door immediately upon reaching there and found Akito on top of the rat.

Akito had Yuki's shirt ripped off.

"Yuki!"Kyo saw him,already weak,pinned down by Akito.

"Akito!!Damn you!!"He was ready to punch him when Akito moved away.

"Haha!!You..saving your eternal enemy..so unlikely.."Akito laughed.

Kyo sat by Yuki,and put his head on Kyo's lap.

"Yuki,wake up ,man.."

"I AM awake.."Yuki said,then coughed out blood.

He was beaten up by Akito,before almost admit defeat.

"Why did you go first,dummy!?"Kyo scolded him.

"Hm..I just don't wanna waste time.."Yuki smiled,then fainted.

"Kesou..Kesou!"Kyo's heart began to thump faster,rage took over it.He slowly put Yuki's head down,and stood up,glaring daggers at Akito.

"Akito,you killed Tohru,and made us all suffer.Now,you must die!!"

"Heheh..oh?How?By your pathetic hands?!"Akito spoke up."No..no..that won't do..what about the knife that killed the girl??"He took out the knife from of the drawer,and waved it in front of Kyo."So,how about it?I might end up killing you with it.."

"Damn you,perverted idiot!!"Kyo rushed towards Akito,and punched his face.Akito retaliated.

While they were fighting,Yuki crawled towards that sparkling thing and quickly grabbed hold of it.

'Finally..'He put it inside his pocket and looked at the two 'idiots'.

'Baka..'

Just as Kyo fell hard on the floor,and Akito held the knife above him,Yuki kicked him away.

"C'mon!"He pulled Kyo up and both ran out.

Akito sat up,and smiled,'They can't run from my clutches..'

At Shigure's...

"Kyo, this is going to hurt,"Kagura said as she applied the ointment on Kyo's bruises.

Kyo clenched his fists,"That damn Akito is strong.."

"My..my..what have become of him?"Ayame asked.

"He's eaten something obviously!"Kyo exclaimed.

"I'm asking about you.."Ayame eyed Kyo.

"Grr..Yuki,do something about this guy!!"Kyo asked.

"Ayame....shut up...."Yuki sighed."Hatori,can you figure out what is this?"

He took out the small bottle and passed it to Hatori.

Hatori took out two of the pills,and looked closely.He then examined the label,and was shocked.

"Well??"Kyo asked.

The rest looked at Hatori for some answers....

"Its..steroid.."

-End of Chapter 8-


	9. Coma

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously.. "

Chapter 9 - Coma

"Well??"Kyo asked.

The rest looked at Hatori for some answers....

"Its..steroid.."

The rest looked as surprised as Hatori.

"How did he get that!?"

"When!?"

"Who gave him that!?"

"What in the world!?"

"Now what!?"Kyo asked.

"We must not let him see this again,and check if he's getting weaker.If not,then he must have some more of this...stuff.."Hatori said.

"Haiz,not an easy job you know.."Yuki sighed,looked at his bruises.

"I will go and check for you guys!"Kagura volunteered.

"No,Kagura,its dangerous,"Kyo said."If you still insist on going,I will not see you again!"

Kagura looked at Kyo,then turned violent,"Why!?Kyo!?What's that about not seeing me again?!!"She twirled him around.

"Someone is definitely going to die here.."Shigure said,shaking his head.

"Damn..damn..those cursed kids have taken my pills,"Akito said,after searching for the bottle numerous times.

'Well,I'll just have to order some more..'

He walked towards the telephone and called someone," Hey,give me some of those..pills.."

On the other line,replied,"Yes,sir.."

Back in school on Tuesday...

"Yuki,Kyo,what happened?"Uo asked,during breaktime.

"Nothing.."Yuki replied.

"You have to be excuse from your duties until next week.And your spirit has gotten larger,"Hana said.

"Whatever,"Kyo said."Anyways,do you really want to know.."

"Of course we're curious!!"Uo exclaimed."We've not been told of what happened in the Estate and freak,we are asked whether we want to know.."

"Calm down,Uo,"Hana looked at her."This two have been trying hard.."Then turned towards the boys,"Well.."

"Haiz,we went to Akito's room..."

"And?And?You killed him!?..Cis,more like you were beaten by him!"Uo interrupted Yuki.

Kyo gave her a glare,'What a dork...'

"...Yes,we were beaten up by him but we have found the answer as to why he has become ever more stronger.."Yuki continued.

Uo and Hana looked at him.

"Well.."

"Steroid."

"Momiji,if you don't open this door now,I will break it down!"Haru demanded.

Quiet.

"Haru,you're being harsh,"Shigure said."I'll coax him.Momiji...open the door now.."

Quiet.(Reaction time: 5 secs)

"Okay,Haru,you may break down the door now.."Shigure gave way.

Haru was cracking his knuckles and was about to punch the door when it opened.

Momiji stood there,looking at them,"What..Why are disturbing me?"

Ayame entered and hugged him,"Glad you're safe.."

"Damn,if this goes on.."Haru clenched his fists,glaring at Aikto's house.

"Now..now..Haru,you might want to forget the whole idea of killing Akito.."Shigure looked at Haru."Because you might end up being killed."

"Cis.."

Ayame looked at Haru and understood,for Haru wants to avenge Tohru's death for the sake of Yuki.

"Momiji,why not visit her today?You may find some peace there.."Ayame suggested.

Momiji looked at him with his soft brown eyes,"Can I?"

Ayame nodded.

"No use,Kisa and Hiro won't see us,"Yuki said.

"They are still in denial..about Tohru being dead,"Hatori said.

"Kesou,are you sure we cannot do anything?Since you don't let us kill that damn Akito because he murdered,why not make him go to jail because of the steroids?!" Kyo asked.

Hatori looked at him.

"Furball's right. Hatori,what's in your mind?"

"Yuki,Kyo,we don't have the power to do that.Even if we do that,the members of the outer estate may question us,they will rebel."

"Rebel!? Akito didn't even.."

"They didn't know what Akito is really like.."

Yuki and Kyo looked at Hatori.

"It's not like they see him everyday,except for festivals and events. We must not let them know anything.Either they disagree with us,or there will be total chaos as to who takes over Akito's place.."

"But isn't that good? There must be a better person for a leader.."Kyo asked.

Hatori sighed,"A better person?Is there?"

Yuki and Kyo stared at Hatori,and agreed.

Suddenly,as it struck him like lighting,Kyo exclaimed,"Hey!Where's Kagura?!"

"Oh,thought you like it if she's not here.."Yuki said.

"I told her to go home..I hope she is at home now.."Hatori replied.

"I better check.."Kyo reached for the phone.

"What happened?"Hatori asked.

"We were having discussions,remember,at Shigure's place,"Yuki reminded him.

"Oh yes.."Hatori rubbed his temples."I'm getting old.."

'More like you've been erasing your OWN memories..'Yuki wondered.

Kyo came back,with a worried face,"Hey,she's not at home.."

Then they heard a loud peircing scream.

"Kagura!"

"Lets go!"

It came from Akito's room.

As the three quickly rushed there,Kyo's mind went chaotic.

'No! She must be fine! I..I don't want to see her..to see her..in Tohru's state.Please be fine!!Kagura!'

Bam!

Kyo broke down the door.

The three eyes went wide with horror.

There,lying in a pool of blood,is Kagura.

Akito stood at a corner,with a broken vase in his left hand.

Kyo's heart were suddenly filled with hatred and anger,that he charged towards Akito.

"Damn you!!"

He punched Akito's face and stomach.That made Akito's vomitted blood..it seemed he didn't take any of those pills..yet.

Kyo was about to give him more punches when Yuki held him back.

"Let me GO!!!"

"Kyo!Calm yourself down,dammit!..Hatori!"

"Her head.. Call an ambulance!"

The Zodiac members,except for the sheep,rabbit,tiger,horse,monkey and rooster,stood outside the room.

Kyo sat far from others,totally devastated.'Damn..damn..damn it all..'

"Kyo seemed very depressed,"Shigure said.

"Are we all not?"Yuki said,stared at him.

The doctor came out and shooked his head,"Miss Kagura's condition is stable ..for now.The impact was hard,and it caused a blood clot in her brain."

The members were shocked.Kyo's head hung lower.

"She's in a coma right now,and we will try our best,to remove that clot,"he said.

"Thank you."Hatori bowed.

The doctor nodded and left.

Shigure sighed,"What is she doing there?"

"She told us that she wants to check whether Akito still have any steroids,"Yuki reminded him.

"He didn't have any when he hit Kagura with that vase.She was hit at the back of her head.It could be a surprise attack.."Hatori said.

"Oh my..Hm..where's Kyo?"Ayame noticed.

The rest sighed.

-End of Chapter 9-

naoya: Arigato gozaimasu for the reviews.I will try my best..to..make this even more sadder..(kiddin..)


	10. Kyo's memories

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously.. "

Chapter 10 - Kyo's memories

'Damn..damn..Akito..You're going to pay! You killed Tohru,you hurt Kagura...Not that I care about her..No,what am I saying..You still HURT her!' Kyo quickened his pace towards the Estate. 'Pay..pay..pay..p-'

"Urgh!"

He got punched by someone.

"Going somewhere,stupid cat.."

Kyo looked up,"Damn rodent,what do you want?!"

"Listen,Furball,you're going to die if you're going in.Akito may not be strong,but he got tricks up his sleeve.."Yuki said."Still going?"

Kyo looked away,"I don't care what tricks he have coz I'm going to crush them!"

Yuki glared at him,"You sure have a block head..no..an empty head.."

"Shut Up! You don't know how much I suffer!To be losing two...friends.."

"Oh..you think you're the only one who suffers..Take this!"

Yuki punched him again,"Pain?No?Want some more?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you,rodent! Just get out of my way!"

"No! I promised the others I'll bring you back! Kyo,c'mon!" Yuki tried to drag him but Kyo stay put.

"No..no..no!"

"Kyo...."Yuki sighed.

"Yuki..."

Yuki looked at him,shocked.Its as if that's the first time he heard Kyo calling his name.

"..Just let me go..okay? No,I'm going to that brat's place..I'm just going somewhere.."

"I'm following.."

"What!?"

"Let's go!"

Yuki walked ahead.Kyo looked at him,then followed.

They are going to Tohru's again.

"Yuki..Kyo..Momiji..Kisa..Hiro..is it me next?"Shigure looked out the window.

"...."Hatori ignored him.

"Hm..I'll stay here for the night,"Ayame said.

"Thanks,Aya.."Hatori smiled.

"I'll send you home,'Tori.."Shigure approached him.

"Sure.."Hatori stood up."Taxi.."

"Okay..okay.."Shigure and he walked towards the lift.

As Ayame watched them,he sighed.'If this keeps up,I don't think I can stay sane..'

"So?"Yuki looked over at Kyo."Still want to kill him?"

"Didn't we decide on that already?"Kyo replied,staring at his bracelet.' Maybe I should..'

"Tohru...she tried very hard,huh..to make you forget the pains of becoming that stinky beast.."

Kyo glared at Yuki,"Stinky?"

Yuki turned to look at Tohru's tombstone.

"She was so worried,even if you turned into your true form without Master telling her,she would still go after you,don't you think..."

Kyo looked down."I don't know.."

"So you still want to become that beast?I might die from your smell.."

"Shut up.."

"Furball..get real.We can't kill Akito,and neither we can take revenge by telling the police. As Hatori said, there will be chaos...."

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"....Haiz..what a stupid mangy..furball..."

Kyo clenched his fist."You really ...hate me huh.."

Yuki looked at Kyo,and smiled.

"Why not?...But then,not really.."

"Wha-?"

"I will not hate,for it will make me hate myself more,"Yuki replied.

Kyo stood up,and turned around,"I'm going.."

Watching him walking away,Yuki muttered,"Please watch over him,Tohru.."

'Straight Punch!'

'Kyo,lets play Dai-hin-min!'

'A cat riceball!'

'..everyone has its own weaknesses and strengths..'

His mind was filled with memories of Tohru...

'Kyoooo!'

'Let's go on a date!'

'Even if you turn into your true form,I will still like you very much...'

..and Kagura.

He stopped walking.'What am I doing? That Akito...'

His body began to tremble.'Its cold...'

Cold,with or without them..its the same..

Kyo zipped up his jacket right up to his neck.'Damn..still cold..'

'Kyo...'

'Kyo..'

"No!..What's happening..!"

'Kyo,its me..'

Kyo closed his eyes,and in his mind,he saw Tohru.

'Tohru..'

She was smiling,'Forget about avenging me...Please..'

'Wha-?'

Then the image changed to Kagura..'Kyo,my love..when I open my eyes,I want to see you..'

'Kagura....'

Suddenly,Akito appeared and pushed Kagura away.'I'm your leader,boy..and don't forget that..hehe..'

"No!!"

Kyo tried to breathe.Its not cold anymore.'Where am I?'

He looked around.'Hatori?'

"Yo.."

"What..How.."

"You fainted on the side pathway.Shigure and I were on the way home from the hospital when we saw you lying,unconcious..on the pathway."Hatori sighed."What are you doing?Sleeping?"

"...None of your business....t-thanks anyway.."Kyo looked down.

Hatori looked at him,"Bad dreams?"

Kyo nodded.

"I can't forget..when I want to."

"Obviously,memories are there for you.."

"Wha-?"

"..they are there for you to tell you something.."

"Hatori,you're telling me that this memories,which makes me sick,are to tell me something..?!!?"

"Try...not to remember.."

"Not to remember!? Are you crazy!? Tohru came back,Kagura is there too..even that damn Akito! I don't understand!! And I won't try to remember..neither will I try to forget!! Get it!? I don't want to understand any of this since my head is soooo stupid!..Stupid! Stupid!! " The tears came.The cat cried.

"...."Hatori looked at him,worried."Get some sleep.."

Kyo slipped into the blankets,with tears still flowing,he tried to sleep.

After a few minutes,he dozed off.

Again in his dreams....

'Kyo...please,stop it...'

'Kyo,don't kill...'

'Kyo...'

'Kyo....please be there when I open my eyes...'

'Kyo..'

'Kyo..'

Kyo was sweating,tossing and turning...

'Hahah!! Kyo,my boy..the cursed cat..you cannot escape from me..hehe..'

'Kyo..don't lose hope..'

'Kyo...'

'Hhehe..'

"NO!!!!!"He sat up and covered his face with his hands."No..no..get away from me.."

Hatori quickly came to him.

"Kyo! Stay calm!"

"No...get away!!"He pushed Hatori away.

Kyo was shivering.It is the temperature?Its quite warm.

"Kyo..."

"No...no.."

Hatori felt like hugging him.'I..can't..protect him...'

"...No..no..just..don't ..get near me!"

Kyo was becoming insane.He's losing it.

"Kyo! Try to stay calm.Forget about those dreams.They're just nightmares!"

"Akito was there! Every night..he came! Tohru..Kagura too!! Argh!"

"Kyo!" Hatori could not take it.He slapped Kyo across the face.

Kyo became quiet.

"Kyo.."

"Lis-.."

"I'm going to kill Akito...He's the murderer..he have hurt everyone..he likes to hurt us huh..well..I'm going to end it all.." Just as Kyo was about to stand up when Hatori put his palm on Kyo's forehead.

"Hatori?"

"Sorry..Kyo..I want you to be happy..and don't be sad..I will protect you.."

"Hatori..no.."

Within seconds,Kyo was lying on the bed,blacked out.

Hatori's tears came.'I will protect you,Kyo..'

-End of Chapter 10-


	11. Yuki's Memories1

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened....seriously.. "

Chapter 11 - Yuki's memories1

Yuki was walking home from Tohru's when he saw Shigure at the entrance.(Shigure's house)

"Its late huh.."

"Ah,Yuki,where have you been?"

"Hunting for cats.."

"Wha-?I thought its supposed to be ' cats hunting for rats'?"

"Whatever...Lets go..And what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting..my senses tells me that something happened.."

Shigure smiled,"Lets go inside,its getting cold.."

As they entered, the phone rang.

Shigure picked it up," Sohma Shigure.Yes?..He's here,fine and all...What!?..You-...Haiz,I understand..We'll be there first thing tomorrow morning.."He hung up.

"Who?"

"Hatori.He...had erased Kyo's memories.."

Yuki's eyes widened,shocked.'Kyo's memories..were erased?'

"It seems Kyo wasn't able to take all this anymore.."Shigure sighed.

'Stupid...furball..'

That night...just like every other night since her death,Yuki kept turning and tossing in his bed.

"...no..get away.."

He woke up,sweating,again,in the middle of the night.

"Haiz...I will not be in that stupid cat's shoes..."He said,wiping off the perspiration.'But he's okay now,isn't he?'

Yuki got out of bed,and walked towards the window,looking outside.

'So dark..Is it because..she's not here?That is so unusually dark?'

Yuki sighed again.'I think....I am so stress..'

"Morning,Yuki...Hm,today after school.."

"I'm skipping it.."

"Hm?"

"I want to visit that furball."

"That's so unlike you.."

"Its Friday..So,I can always think up of excuse tomorrow."

"Yuki,you don't have to.School is always important to you."

"It is and always is.But now I need a break,especially from ....her two best-friends."

Shigure noticed he was trying to avoid saying her name.

He smiled,"Okay,dearie cousin.."

"Thanks..and stop calling me 'dearie'..."

Shigure nodded."Lets go.."

Ayame was at the hospital,visiting Kagura.She still in coma.

He sighed,seeing her lying unconciously on the bed,with tube of glucose hang loosely above her.

"Kagura,if you can hear me,Kyo..."

'No,I must not tell...'

Ayame sighed again.' I think...I am so stress..' (Deja vu)

"How's Kyo?" Shigure asked as he sat down.

"He's fine.Sleeping.."Hatori replied,before lighting up another cigaratte.

"Hatori,Kyo..when you erased his memory,what happened before that?"Yuki asked.

"..Hmm..He said he have this dreams,about Akito,Tohru and Kagura..They seemed ..to be more like haunting him."

'Haunting?Yes,that is true..'

"Yuki?..Yuki.."

Yuki turned towards Shigure,"What?"

"You said you want to see him..well?"

Yuki shooked his head,"I'm going home.."

He left,leaving the two adults puzzled.

"That boy,always sharp and smooth.."Shigure said.

"Coming that from you almost sounds illegal.."Hatori said,especially about that 'smooth' part.

As he was walking home,he was thinking.

'Akito has really gone too far..First,he killed..her.Then,he hurt Kagura...After all that,Furball's memories were erased..Memories of Tohru especially..Even though he did not order it,still,he's at fault..'

Yuki stopped walking.'What am I thinking? Furball..You are such..'

He walked on.'..an idiot...'

Suddenly.."Yuki.."

He stopped and turned around abruptly.

No one.

He folded his arms.'Cold..'

"Yuki,its me.."

"Wha-?"

In the distance,there's a girl standing..It looks like Tohru.

'No,it couldn't be..'

Yuki turned on,and walked away.

'I will not be like that stupid furball..'

'Yuki..Hows the strawberries?'

"Huh?"

He stopped,eyes widened.

'Only Tohru knew about the strawberries...'

'I want you..to know...that whatever you do,do not harm Akito..'

Yuki looked to his right and left.'Where are you?'

The voice disappeared.

"Tohru..How could you?He killed you,didn't he?..."

Yuki sighed.That voice kept telling him the same thing.He's been trying hard enough to stay sane.

He walked on.'Fine,Tohru,if that's your wish.Strawberries are growing.Its Spring,that's why.'

In his mind,he could imagine Tohru's smile...and he too,smiled.

He knew Tohru likes Spring,though he doesn't know why.But who cares,everyone has its own likeness and hates.

'Hates huh..'

He stepped inside Shigure's house and hang his coat over at the hook.

He didn't noticed it..at the living room..

Yuki turned towards the person.'What!?....Akito!?'

Akito saw him and smiled,"Welcome back.."

"..Wha-..What..are you ..doing here.."Yuki asked,trembling.'Yuki,stay calm!'

Akito stood up."Visiting my favourite person.."

"Heh,and who's the idiot?"Yuki glared at him."If you're asking about the 'male escort',he's at the Estate.."

Akito chuckled,"'Male escort'?You're funny,you know that,Yuki?"

'Yuki,do not stay!Run!'

Again,like last time,his legs wouldn't budge.

'Damn..of all times..'

"Yuki,I miss you.."Akito's approaching him.

"Stay away.."Yuki moved back.

"Stay away?...Hm,do you want to go back into that room,which I've reserved for you..I always have time,to remind you of your position.."Akito smiled.

Yuki moved back,when his back touched the wall.His hands checked to make sure.

'Damn..no more space..If I could just punch him to gain time..'

Then he remembered what Tohru said..'do not harm him..'

'But surely I can punch him....drats..'

Even if he wanted to,he couldn't move his arms and hands.

Akito placed his arms on Yuki's shoulder,and noticed that he's sweating,trembling,shaking..frightened.

'Good..he still remembers me..'

"How dare you..You didn't even visit me.."

"Ge-.."

Within seconds,Akito's mouth crushed against Yuki's.

Akito was hungry...very..for Yuki...to taste what he's like.

Yuki didn't respond,instead he tried to push him away.

'What happen!?He's strong...'

Akito pulled back after a few seconds, and pulled Yuki closer,hugging him.

'Wha-..'

"Yuki....I'm...scared.."

'What!? Then what am I? I'm even more scared than you..'

Yuki struggled."Let me go!You bastard!"

He managed to push Akito away.

Yuki fell down,weak all over,trembling..He started to crawl towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Akito quickly rushed to him,and pinned him down."You're mine tonight!"

"No!!"

-End of Chapter 11-

Noryn: Okay,all Yuki and Kyo fans,you can kill me if you want to...(then runs looking for shelter)..

to hatori obsseser-And this is not a hatori/kyo fic!! (shouts from shelter)...

-(i m bad at hentais..so don't really kill me k)-


	12. Yuki's memories2

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...seriously.. "

Chapter 12 - Yuki's memories2

"Hey,Hatori,what happened?" Kyo asked,rubbing his temples.The sun rays had woken him up.

"Morning.."Hatori smiled."How are you feeling?"

"...Headache.."

"Hm? You will stay here for a few more days.Your master,Kazuma,will come over,"Harori said.

"Master?Why would he wanna come here?"Kyo asked,confused.

Just then,Shigure came.His face looked worried.

"How is he?"He asked.

"I just checked on him."Hatori replied flatly.

Kyo wondered,'Are they talking about me?'

"Ah,Kyo,feeling great?"Shigure put on a force-smile.

Kyo knew that."What happened?I feel like something part of me is gone,and someone ,who I hate most, has just suffered more than I did.This feeling.."

He then looked at Hatori and Shigure who looked at him with the worried look on their faces.

"What? Stop looking at me like that! It give me the creeps!"Kyo exclaimed.

They then smiled.

"At least he's back to his normal self.."Shigure whispered to Hatori who nodded.

Kyo stared at them,and noticed,'Something is wrong...'

"Where's Yuki?"He asked.

Hatori looked at him,"He's busy with a project of his.."

Shigure nodded.

"I see..heh,that dump rat is always busy..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Yuki's room at the Estate...

"...T-Tohru..."

He lay,curled up,on his bed.Thinking about his days with Tohru,his happy days...and trying to forget that night...with Akito.

He had so many happy days with her,yet one night could destroy it all...

**Flashback..**

Yuki struggled."Let me go!You bastard!"

He managed to push Akito away.

Yuki fell down,weak all over,trembling..He started to crawl towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Akito quickly rushed to him,and pinned him down."You're mine tonight!"

"No!"

Akito felt angry."You're refusing me!"

He slapped Yuki hard across the face,causing his lips to bleed.

"Oh...that look tasty..hurt,Yuki?"

Akito licked Yuki's lips,including the blood.

"You...dirty..bastard...Get off me!"Yuki struggled.

Akito stood up,dragged Yuki by his hair towards Tohru's room.

That room was empty since her death.

'Tohru's..room?'

Yuki was weak,yet he struggled not to enter that room which he kept clean every single day.He wouldn't want Tohru to see him like this.

"No!"

"Yes! This room belonged to that brat,right? Hehe.."Akito smirked,knowing this will hurt Yuki more.

He pushed Yuki onto Tohru's bed,and closed the door,locking it.

Yuki sat up,trying to escape,at least through the window,but to no evail.

Akito pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down.He kissed Yuki again,forcing entrance into his mouth.

Yuki refused,struggling.'Damn...Why is..he so strong?'

Akito didn't give up.His hands still on Yuki's wrists (that's how he pinned the boy down), he held it tighter,almost crushing the boy's wrists.

Yuki winced in pain,"No.."

Seeing his chance,Akito's mouth crushed against Yuki's,tongue into the small entrance.

'..T-Tohru..'

Yuki was already so weak,and Akito knew that.His mouth then moved down,towards Yuki's neck.While at it, Akito's right hand was doing another job: Unbuttoning Yuki's shirt.

'No..!' Yuki's mind screamed.'Help..anyone..Help!'

Akito's right hand then moved on to Yuki's pants,trying to unbutton it when they heard banging on the door.

Akito stopped what he's doing and glared at the door,"What the hell.."

"Open up! Akito, I know you're in there!Open up!" It was Shigure.

"Yuki! "Hatori's there too.

"Oh my..Yuki! My younger lovely brother! Open up the Door!"

'Hell..even he's here..'Yuki thought.But,he could feel it.He needs Ayame to be there,to feel his brother's warmthness.The feeling came suddenly,as he was still pinned down by Akito.To get away from coldness,towards the warmthness...isn't that's what he has always wanted..

"Quiet..or you'll suffer more.."He smiled.

Yuki looked away,feeling rather tired and weak.Suddenly remembered about his friends who was hurt by Akito,Yuki found,that his strength was coming back.

He struggled,"Why should I...when you are now who is suffering more instead of me.."Yuki said.

Akito glared at him,"What!"

Yuki used his left arm,which was free,to punch Akito away.

Akito fell down on the floor,hard.

"Damn..this is Tohru's room.I had it clean everyday and you dirtied it.."Yuki kicked Akito's face,which send his flying towards the table.

The door was finally broken down,courtesy of Haru.

"Yuki!"He approached Yuki,but Ayame reached there first.He put his red robe around Yuki,and hugging him."Its ok now..you're fine.."

"And you're...late.."Yuki muttered.

Haru smiled.

Shigure grabbed Akito,and stood him up.

"Akito,what did you do?You're not supposed to leave.."

"I'm your leader and you're saying that I shouldn't leave my room..Hhehe..how,annoying.."

"Akito,you.."Hatori stopped.Then.."..took the steroids again,didn't you?"

Akito glared at them all,"Yes,I did..Its the pleasure I want,so I took it to have what I want..."He then looked at Yuki,and smiled.

Ayame could feel it,his heart...it felt anger and sad.He's been patient with Akito,but not now when he had hurt the person Ayame love most,his younger brother...He stood up,"How dare you.We treated you with utmost respect as our Sohma Clan leader and yet you abuse that authority to hurt people."

The rest stared at them.

"Brother.."Yuki muttered.

"I will not let this rest! "Ayame charged towards Akito.

"No wait!"Shigure stopped him.

"Fools!"Akito's hand reached for the small pink vase on the table and aimed it at Ayame.

Crashed..

Thud!

'Brother's head..bleeding...no..no..'

Yuki crawled towards Ayame,shaking him,"Brother...hey..wake up!"

"Yuki,he has fainted.."Shigure said,using his hankerchief to stop the bleeding.

"He'll be fine.."Hatori checked his pulse.

"Damn you,Akito!When will you stop this madness?"Haru exclaimed.

"No..he will never..unless he's stop!"Yuki made a dash towards Akito,to beat the hell out of him."I'll kill you,you cursed Sohma!"

Akito was shocked at his words.'Cursed Sohma?Me?'

Suddenly,Hatori stopped Yuki,"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Yuki!Calm down!Your brother needs you!"

"Get away from me..!"

Hatori put his palm on Yuki's head.

Yuki stared at him."Hatori?"

Haru interfered,"Hatori,maybe he just needs to sleep.."

"Hatori.."Shigure looked at him.

Hatori ignored them..

Within seconds,Yuki was lying on the floor,unconcious.

Haru shooked his head,"Things...are not supposed to be this way.."He picked Yuki up."I'll send him to his room.I'll stay with him..tonight.."He left.

"Lets go.."Hatori grabbed Akito's hand."If you don't stay put in your room tonight,I'll have to make sure to give you heavy dosage of-.."

"Hm.."Akito looked away.

Hatori pulled him out.

"I'll be back after I send him home."He said before he left with Akito.

Meanwhile,Shigure found the first-aid box and began fixing the wound on Ayame's head.

"You'll be ok,Aya..you'll be fine...and didn't I tell you not to interfere things...haiz.."

-End of Chapter 12-

* * *

Naoya: I suck at hentais,so don't kill me..Okays,Yuki's and Kyo's memories are erased..but the story is not stopping here,so there's still more..(in other words..Yuki and Kyo are no exception..their stories are still in the later chapters) 


	13. Awake and Forgotten

Stay Together..Itsumo..

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...seriously.. "

Chapter 13- Awake and Forgotten

A boy sat on the chair in the ward,facing Kagura.His orange hair shone,as the sun rays entered the room when the nurse pulled the curtains open.

The nurse then left the room,closing the door.

The boy then stood up and sat beside Kagura,stroking her hair.

"Wake up,silly.You've been sleeping for far too long..wake up.."

Kagura responded to it.Her fingers are moving,as if trying to touch the face of whoever is there.

It has been days when the incident happened.

"Kagura.."

Her heartbeat raised.

"Wake up..."

Slowly,blinking,she opened her eyes,trying to adjust to the light.

She smiled,seeing that her wish has come true.

"K-Kyo.."

Kyo smiled"You're darn lucky.The doctor said you will come around about next month or so,but hey,you're here.."He then stood up"I'll call the doc.."

He left.

Kagura nodded,then turned her head towards the window.

'Its been days...'

Her mind was trying to recall something.She knew,that she have to remember something,very important.

'What is this that I'm feeling? Something very...tragic..'

Kagura tried to remember,hard..when the doctor came,along with Kyo.

She stopped trying,after seeing Kyo smiling at her."It's gonna fine.."

* * *

Meanwhile,at the Estate..

"You mean there's someone who give those pills to him"Shigure asked again.

Hatori nodded."I'm sure of it.Akito hardly leaves this place,unless he tells us.."

Ayame sighed,touching the bandage on his head.

Mine was screaming and shouting on the phone when Shigure called to say that Ayame was injured.

"I'll go check on Yuki"he left.

"I guess,that we must find who this person is.."Shigure said.

"Be it either inner or outer, we must find him.."

* * *

Ayame smiled,at his younger brother who is sleeping.

"I'll leave first,be back later"Haru stood up to leave.

Ayame nodded"Thanks."

He left.

Ayame sighed."Yuki, I'm not sure if this is right,but after you regain concious, you'll be living with me,right under my nose."

Yuki stirred.

"So that I can protect you just like any elder brother would do to his younger sibling.."

Yuki opened his eyes."You"

" 'Sup,my lovely younger sibling.."Ayame tried to be cheerful.

Yuki noticed the bandage"What's that"

Ayame blinked"Huh?..No..nothing..I fell,that's all.."

Yuki sighed."Well,I'm glad it's you I saw when I opened my eyes..I had nightmares about the cat.."

Ayame sweats.

* * *

"You mean..Sister Kagura will be coming home?..I'm glad.."Kisa smiled.

Hatori,Shigure and Kyo was visiting Kisa,Hiro and Momiji.

The three of them knew that Kyo had his memories erased,so they are trying very hard to avoid the Tohru-topic.

"Yes,and she's coming back tomorrow."Kyo smiled.

"That's good to hear"Momiji smiled."She can spend time with us...and Kyo..Ooohh..since when Mr Cat becomes very nice"

"Hey! Stop it,energiser-bunny"Kyo exclaimed,blushing."It's just that..she's hurt.And all I can do for her is..to at least be nice.."

"That's nice.."Shigure teased."Just don't forget to contain yourself when you're taking care of her..alone.."

"Hey" Kyo put up his fist.

"So..everyone's coming back here"Hiro suddenly asked.

They looked at him.Kisa held his hand."Yes,Hiro..Everyone's together now.."

* * *

"Master,you're not serious" The person on the other line exclaimed.

"I am! Just do it"Akito shouted.

"Yes.."

Putting the phone down..Akito smiled.

Yes,he will spend more time with his family..a picnic..by her grave...He knew that Kyo's and Yuki's memories of her had been erased,but where's the fun of it all,if there's no...suffering..

* * *

That night,at Hatori's,the three adults were chatting.

Hatori lit up another cigarette.

"They can kill you.."Ayame said.

"I'm a professional doctor..and a smoker.."Hatori replied."It doesn't concern you.."

"Oohh..why do I feel like he needs an 'onna'" Bam!

"Sorry,slipped out of my hand.."Hatori said.

Shigure rubbed the bum on his head,while Ayame picked up the book.

" 'Spineless Tales' ? Since when you began reading such silly,'Tori"

Hatori stared at Shigure,and Ayame chuckled"So,'Gure is being thoughtful.."

"Oh well.."Shigure smiled.He then looked at the moonlight."You know,I had this feeling..that something's coming..ominous.."

"Are you talking about that cloud or your editor"Hatori asked.

"Oohh...I'm serious,'Tori.."Shigure pouted.

Ayame sat down"I'm getting it too.."

Hatori sighed"You're all getting it ... " 'Crazy bunch..they're driving me to my grave..I know it..'

-End of Chapter 13-

Naoya: Kagura had an amnesia!..Not a serious one,just that she had forgotten about poor Tohru..and what's Akito up to..seriously,my fingers are getting up to its evil tricks...but mind and brain controls my fingers!...que sera sera...


	14. Finale 1

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...seriously..

**Chapter 14- The Finale 1**

Hana and Uo stared at both Yuki and Kyo.

"Damn..its so hard! I feel like beating the hell out of them!" Uo exclaimed.

"Shh.."Hana looked at them ,and said"Their spirits..are slowly lifting.."

* * *

Flashback... 

Hatori had personally went to meet the girls at school.

"You?" Uo eyed him suspiciously."What now.."

"Excuse me for the suprise visit,but I must tell you...that Kyo's and Yuki's memories of Tohru has been erased."

"Huh? What the?"Uo was shocked,but not Hana.

"I suspected that.And who did it?"

"Me..I have this talent of erasing people's memories."

"My..The Sohma family is a bunch of weirdos..."Uo wondered,suddenly remembered Shigure,that pervert novelist.

"..."Hatori looked at the girls."I am making a request: Please do not speak of Tohru in front of the two."

Hana and Uo looked at each other.

"And then let Akito off?" Uo asked."What's up with that?"

"Mr Hatori, please,tell us,what's to become of that man?"Hana asked.

"Akito will not be surrendered to the police,and we will make sure he won't hurt anyone again.."

"Damn,I never heard of anyone keeping a murderer ALIVE,and living under the same roof at that!"Uo was being sarcastic.

"I'm fine with it,as long as your leader won't hurt anyone,but,if he tries to disturb Tohru's peace,I have many ways and means to keep him shut up...many ways and means.."Hana meant it,glaring daggers at Hatori.

Uo as well.

Hatori nodded."I promise,he won't cause any disturbance.."With that,he left.

"Hana, I still don't understand.Why are they protecting him?.."

"Uo,we must contain our anger now,and keep our promise that we made ..for Tohru's sake."

That's right,they made a promise in front of Tohru,that they won't kill or hurt anyone,just for her sake,because its Tohru herself that she wants both her best friend,to be happy.

* * *

"I will be having a picnic.."Akito smiled."Well,be ready by this Saturday." 

Shigure sighed,"Akito,what tricks are you having now?"

Hatori stared at Akito.

Ayame looked away.

"Tell the others."With that,Akito left.

"Hatori?.."Ayame looked at him.

"Picnic?Where.."Shigure wondered.

Haru was there too"Sensei,can I back out?And Yuki too?"

Hatori thought,'Picnic?No..I won't allow this..It must be some trick..'

"Everyone will stay home.Shigure,do you mind having Haru,Yuki,Kyo,Kagura and the kids, stay at your place,this Saturday?"Hatori asked.

Shigure looked surprise"What? Is there going to be a party?"

Hatori sighed.

"Okay..okay..sure."Shigure smiled.

"Haru,you will tell them about this.Keep the picnic-topic out."Hatori looked at him.

Haru nodded.

"Ayame,you and Shigure will follow me this Saturday,and see,what this Akito,our leader,is up to.."

Ayame and Shigure nodded.

* * *

Saturday... 

The others had gone to Shigure's,and all that's left in the inner estate is the three adults.The servants all have been banned to go near Akito's room.

"Oh,why?Only three of you..."Akito stared at them,standing in front of him,in his room.

"Akito,I will not allow you to make any more mistakes.What tricks are you having..asking us all to go for a picnic after all that had happened"Hatori asked.

"Akito,please tell us.If you have any problems,you can just tell us.."Shigure said.

"I forgave you,for hurting my brother.But you must stop this at once"Ayame exclaimed.

Akito's face changed,to that of an angry,snobbish,foolish leader.

"You three are going against me?How dare you!"

"Tell me,Akito,who have been sending you the steroids?"Hatori asked.

Akito smirked.."Now why should I tell you.."

"Akito!.."Shigure stepped forward."Is it Kureno?"

"Hm,why,Shigure,you used to be so pleasant with me.."Akito smiled,glaring at him.

"Tell me!" Shigure demanded.

Akito avoid the eye contact"If its him,what would you do..?"

"What?Kureno?But he's..."Ayame wondered.

The door suddenly opened."Hm?What happened?I asked Kyo,and he said you guys will be here.."

Kazuma entered,closing the door."I figured that after all that had happened,you would be here,in Akito's place..."

He then looked at Akito"Afternoon,Akito."

"Good day,Kazuma."

"I must say,that,although this does not concern me,I must know why are you doing all this?"Kazuma asked.

"Is it because of Kyo?"Akito eyed him.

Kazuma smiled.

"So,now its four against one?"Akito glared at them all.

"No,Akito,we are not against you.We never dare go against you.Don't you realised,that everything is going as you've planned..."Kazuma said.

"Yes,Kazuma's right.You wanted everyone to know,how powerful you are,how.."Hatori was interrupted.

"..pathetic.."Akito added.

The four of them stared at him.

"Do you know..why I killed the girl.."Akito looked at them."Its because she has stolen all of you.She made you people forget about me,your leader.You all-no-that girl made me feel pathetic,as if I was just some person,some sick person who's not worth to become you're leader..."Akito's face softened.

"So,to make sure you all don't forget me,I killed the girl,hurt Kyo and Yuki, and had their memories erased..Its just me..I'm..so..pathetic..hehh.."Akito sat down."But instead,I've hurt everyone...by committing a sin..."

The others were shocked,to hear that.

"Akito.."Shigure came to him,and smiled."You've just admitted what you've done..and that's what make you,our strong Leader of the Sohma Clan.."

"No,I must be punished.."Akito said.

Hatori sat beside him."You've punished yourself enough.."

"What?"Akito looked at him.  
"Yes,'Tori's right.You've been trying hard to admit the mistakes,and to do that,you pushed aside your pride as the leader...no-you're still the Sohma leader.."Ayame smiled.

"Ayame.."Akito muttered.

"Akito.."Kazuma looked at him."You must respect others,if you want others to respect you.."

Akito's eyes widened."Respect..."

"If you want to make up for the mistakes, then, be a good leader" Hatori said.

The sun rays entered through the small gap of the window,making the dull room a bit brighter.

And...for once..his tears came...tears of regret,of sadness,of happiness and of honour..

-end of Chapter 14-


	15. Finale 2

**Stay Together..Itsumo..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...plz don't curse me because of what happened...seriously..

**Chapter 15- The Finale 2**

Its been days...turned into weeks..to months..

Kagura is recovering slowly..

Momiji,Kisa and Hiro had finally accepted her death...

Hatori,Ayame and Shigure has been helping Akito to make amends,though Akito himself said he wants to do it himself...that was until he accidentally broke a vase.

"Remove all vases in my room!" He ordered.

The members all are happy that,Akito is finally seeing the light..he's changed..a lot..Sometimes he even visits Tohru's grave,but just with the three-Hatori,Ayame,and Shigure.

Akito himself,is happy,to see his family members all smile.

"Maybe this is what I truly wanted.."he said to his friends,yes,the three musketeers.

* * *

A year have passed,since her death...It was that day in spring.. 

Two people stood in front of her grave,smiling.

"Tohru,I'm now a president council.."

"Ceh,so much for quitting.."

"I never said that..I said I want to quit living in Shigure's house and return to the estate.."

"Oh yeah?I didn't hear that!.."

"Since when you ever listen.."The silver hair shone,as the sun sets.

"You.."The other boy,put up his fist,with bangle of the black-and-white beads,showed.

"Maybe you should join in.."

"Hm?What the?.."

"After all,Akito has changed..I want to know,what this enlightened man can do.."

"Ceh,more like an enlightened devil.."

"So?"

"Okay,I'll stay in the estate..tho' I don't know why Akito wants me to stay in the inner as I'm not one of the Zodiac.."

"You want to be a part of it,right?"

The orange-haired boy looked at his friend-cum-opponent,and nodded.

"He's making up for his sillies.."

The two then smiled.

Just then,with the beautiful sun setting at the horizon,and the peaceful wind appeared,its as if Tohru was there,smiling...

After paying their respects,they promised to come back,with roses next time.

They left..

Uo and Hana came a few minutes,never noticing the two.

"Hm?I wonder,who put this tulips here.."Uo said,looking around.

Hana smiled"Its them.."

Uo looked at Hana,and understood."Man,I thought their memories are gone.."

"I think..its their strong spirits and strength that made them remember Tohru.."

"Are you sure? Or is it that,their memories were never erase..."Uo wondered.

"That is possible,that they are able to avoid Mr Hatori's power.."

"How?"

"Tohru.."

Uo smiled."Man,if she's alive,she's gonna have a hard time picking which one to marry.."

Hana smiled.

-end-

* * *

Extra version of end chapter.. 

The Moon Festival...

"Hey,Yuki! How about this?"Momiji asked,dancing around in his costume.

"You look great.."Yuki smiled.

"So,who's turn is it to dance?"Shigure asked.

"Huh,I thought that's only for the New Year's party?"Kyo asked.

"Have you heard,Akito wants all the festivies to have dances,parties.."Haru said.

"Really?"Kyo wondered.

"Furball is getting old..and deaf.."Yuki said as he walked past him.

"OI!.."Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyyooooooooooooooo.."Kagura came,pouncing on Kyo.

"Argh!You're choking me!" Kyo pushed her away."What the?"

Kagura was wearing a kimono,soft pink with patterns of cats."Hheehe.."

"You're...weird.."Kyo sweats.

"Hatori.."They all looked at him.

Hatori was his kimono,dark blue.

The three musketeers were wearing kimonos,with much persuading from Shigure.

"You looked gorgeous!"Ayame exclaimed.

Hatori kept his distance from him."Thanks.."

Hiro and Kisa looked like they are most cutest 'kid couple' ever.

"Hah! So adorable!" Momiji teased.

"Eh,so who's turn to dance at the shrine?" Shigure asked again.

"Don't look at me.."Yuki said,looking away.

"Neyen! Not me!"Momiji pouted.

Kisa and Hiro blushed,"We don't know how.."

Haru sighed,"Kill me if you dare.."

Hatori shook his head.

Ayame smiled.

"I'll die if he dance.."Kyo threatened.

"I support you,brother.."Yuki said.

"Oi!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I won't dance if Kyo won't.."Kagura smiled.

"Oh c'mon,the other members are waiting.."Shigure whined.

"I'll do it.."

The members turned around.

There stood their leader,Akito."I will dance at the shrine..its my turn.."He smiled.

The rest smiled.

"Lets go then!" Momiji jumped.

That night was filled with happiness.The shrine was filled with the members of the Sohma clan,and others as well.

Hana and Uo was there too.Tohru too-as the moon shone brightly throughout the night..


End file.
